Jed (TV Series)
Jed is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Saviors. Following Negan's defeat, and the establishment of peace, he eventually leads a group of Savior rebels dissatisfied at restrictions placed on them and the slaughter of some Saviors at the hands of Oceanside. Six years later, following the Sanctuary going "bust," Jed acts as the leader of a group of former Saviors turned raiders for survival. He serves as the primary antagonist of the first half of Season 9. Personality Jed's personality while under Negan's leadership is unknown, as is his standing in Savior society, though it can be assumed that he was loyal to Negan's ways and more than willing to steal from other survivors. 18 months following the establishment of peace, Jed behaves as a regular person would, and is more helpful than some of his fellow Saviors. He has a tendency to panic under pressure, which results in him accidentally crushing Aaron's arm with a log, though he is quick to help afterwards. Jed seems to be on friendly terms with most Saviors, as he can be seen socializing with Laura and Regina around a campfire. He also mocked Justin when he was knocked down by Henry, but was quick to back his friend up in a fight. Indeed, Jed shows great care towards his fellow Saviors, as he exhibits concern and anger when members of his group start disappearing. During this time, however, Jed seems to have maintained a searing resentment of the other communities, which starts to boil over once Oceanside starts abducting and killing Saviors. He sees the disarmament of his group as an injustice that left them vulnerable to attackers. Jed becomes increasingly violent as more and more Saviors go missing, and even more so when Justin is discovered dead, going as far as punching Alden in the face. He eventually attempts to get the firearms he desires through violent means, going as far as taking Carol hostage and leading a raid on the campsite. After the shootout, Jed retreats and presumably cuts off all ties between the Sanctuary and the other communities. At some point afterwards, the Sanctuary goes bust. Rather than join one of the other communities, Jed decides to live in the wilderness, with around 20 Saviors following his example. When questioned about his decision, Jed claims that he simply doesn't fit in anywhere. Six years after Rick's disappearance, Jed was shown to have turned into an even crueler, desperate and hardened individual willing to do whatever was necessary to obtain resources. Overtime, he and his group resorted to robbing other survivors out of desperation. Despite this, he is also somewhat honorable, as he chose to leave Carol and Henry alive after robbing them due to her once sparing his own life. He also claims to have never hurt anyone he robbed, though it is possible he was lying to save himself. Before Carol burns him alive, Jed becomes fearful and tries to escape his fate, promising to never bother Carol again. He ultimately dies a disgraceful and desperate thief. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jed's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may lived somewhere in or near Washington, D.C.. Post-Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, Jed somehow came into contact with a group named "The Saviors" which he subsequently joined. Season 9 "The Bridge" While working on the bridge, Henry arrives to give water to the workers. Justin shoves him down for not giving him extra water and starts drinking from the jug. Henry gets angry and knocks him down with his stick. Jed sees this and mocks Justin, before helping him get up. A furious Justin gets up to retaliate, but Daryl stops him, saying that the kid’s just doing his job. Justin swings at him and Daryl punches him in the face. They start fighting. Jed prevents Aaron from intervening. A while later, a herd of walkers arrive at the labor site and a commotion ensues. Jed panics and lets go of one of the logs, making it fall onto Aaron’s arm, crushing it. Daryl orders Jed and the rest to lift the log while he double-knives the walkers around him. That night, he socializes with Regina and Laura around a campfire. “Warning Signs” On the road, Jed and a small group of Saviors stop Maggie and Kal from bringing food to the Sanctuary to question her about their missing people. He steals a tomato out of the back and takes a large bite, mocking her. Maggie says she’ll mark him down for it while the other Saviors let her pass. At the camp, the Saviors are furious with the news of Justin’s death. Alden promises they’ll get to the bottom of it but is punched in the face by Jed, who claims he isn't one of them anymore. Carol steps in with her gun at her hip, stopping Jed. Jed watches in amusement as the Saviors start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. They grab axes to retaliate when Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. Laura disarms Jed and tells him to calm down. At night, Jed stages an ambush in the woods for Carol and Rick by pretending to be a walker. When carol holsters her gun and prepares to kill the walker, D.J. blindsides her and pushes her into Jed. He holds Carol at knife-point while Rick points a gun at his head. Jed explains to Rick that this is about getting their guns back for protection before leaving. Carol sneakily pulls a knife out of her sleeve and stabs him in the shoulder while Rick forces D.J. to his knees. Jed asks Carol why she didn't kill him to which she answers that every life counts. The next morning, Jed, along with the other Saviors leave the campsite. "The Obliged" At the camp, as Carol packs up, an armed Jed and several Saviors return. Jed shows her Alden's gun. When asked where he got the gun, Jed simply states that unlike Carol, Alden wasn't fast enough to defend himself. He reveals he knows that Oceanside were the ones killing the Saviors and he needs her to step aside so he can enact his revenge. Carol pretends to surrender but attacks him again, however more Saviors show up and a shoot-out ensues. "Who Are You Now?" At some point following the shootout at the bridge camp and Rick's supposed death, the Sanctuary eventually falls and the Saviors disband. Jed takes lead of a group of at least twenty surviving Saviors and the group eventually become raiders and take whatever they can get their hands on due to desperation for supplies. Six years later, Jed, Regina and other former Saviors ambush Carol and Henry whilst they are on their way to the Hilltop with supplies. Jed walks up with a gun and smiles. Jed tells Carol and Henry that since the Sanctuary was abandoned they’ve had to got more desperate, to the point that they ate their horses and now use walkers to drag their wagons. Carol points out that he and the marauders could have joined one of the other communities, but Jed says that isn't their way. He tells her he's going to let them off since she spared him back in the day and will allow them to keep their wagon and horses, but he's taking all their stuff, including her ring. This angers Henry, who kicks up his stick and knocks Jed down. Jed throws Henry to the ground but, before he can hurt him, Carol jumps in and gives him her ring. Jed thanks her and leaves with his people. At night, Carol returns to the Saviors' camp. She douses the sleeping Saviors with gasoline and steals the matchstick from Jed's mouth. As Jed wakes up, Carol informs him that she could forgive Jed stealing her ring, but the other supplies at their camp belonged to people who never came back and adds that Jed hurt her son. Jed claims that they found the supplies abandoned and never hurt anyone, and pleads with Carol, promising that she will never see them again. Unmoved, Carol proceeds to light the match, setting Jed and the other Saviors on fire and burning them alive. The next day, Carol is shown to have retrieved her ring and is wearing it while riding with Henry. Death ;Killed By *Carol Peletier As payback for hurting Henry and presumably killing other survivors for their supplies, Carol locates Jed and his group's camp. She spreads fuel around and uses a lit match to ignite the fuel, burning Jed and the other Saviors to death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jed has killed: * Kathy (Alive) *Numerous campsite survivors (Caused and Direct) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Justin Justin and Jed seem to have been friends. When Henry knocked Justin down, Jed mocked him but was quick to help Justin back on his feet and also had his back during his fight with Daryl, preventing Aaron from intervening. Like most Saviors, Jed is outraged to discover Justin dead, becoming even more antagonistic to the other communities as a result. Carol Peletier Carol and Jed have a poor relationship, with Jed not respecting her leadership, presumably because he doesn't see her as one of them. During the camp brawl, Jed's distrust of Carol is only solidified when she tries to deescalate the situation, which Jed saw as Carol betraying the Saviors and siding with the other communities. He goes as far as holding a knife to Carol's throat in an attempt to extort guns from Rick. Carol frees herself by stabbing Jed in the shoulder, but opts not to kill him, much to his surprise. Despite Carol sparing his life, Jed's attitude towards her doesn't change as he later returns to the campsite with several other Saviors, this time armed with Alden's pistol, and once again attempts to extort the guns from the other communities. He also reveals that he sees Carol as weak, believing that her stabbing him was a lucky shot. Six years later, after ambushing Carol and Henry, Jed offers to spare Carol's life as she spared him once in the past. When confronted with an angry Carol ready to burn him alive, Jed begged for his life to no avail. Alden Jed seems to resent Alden for leaving the Saviors to live at the Hilltop. When Alden tries to defuse the hostile situation at the camp, Jed responds by punching Alden in the face and claiming he isn't one of them anymore. When Alden escorts the Saviors back to the Sanctuary, Jed attacks him and steals his gun. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"The Bridge" *”Warning Signs” *"The Obliged" *"Who Are You Now?" Trivia *With the deaths of Jed, Regina and the rest of his group, all of the known remaining antagonistic Saviors are dead except for Negan. *During the In Memoriam section of Talking Dead for "Who Are You Now?," Jed is listed as Savior Jed. He is the only one of his group who are named separately during the In Memoriam. The rest are billed as Saviors Getting Lit, including Regina despite her longer role on the show. *Jed seems to have some kind of an oral fixation, as he is often seen with a toothpick, and later a match in his mouth, with which he is even shown sleeping. This match is ironically what is used to ignite the fire that kills him. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:The Saviors Category:Deceased